На случай Ф или внез смерти
by Geust
Summary: Финн чувствует себя женатым человеком.


**На случай Ф. или внез. Смерти**

Мистер Финн Хадсон женился не по своей воле, а под влиянием обстоятельств. У него были широкие перспективы в этой области, но в силу возраста он их не рассматривал. Обстоятельства сложились так, что ему просто некуда было деваться. Сколько раз бы он не повторил «нет» вместо «да», его мнение не учитывалось, поэтому он предпочел сказать «да» и принять произошедшее так, будто ему это нравится – да и не сказать, чтобы ему совсем не нравилось.

Финн не привык к полноценной семейной жизни – до сознательного возраста он прожил в неполной семье, но считал ее лучше многих семей, где родители постоянно ссорились, дети устраивали друг другу подлянки, а по большим праздникам все дарили друг другу лицемерные улыбки и подарки. У него была только мама, и он всегда был с ней честен: не говорил того, что не следовало говорить, а о прочем она не спрашивала. Меньше знает – лучше спит, считал Финн. Ей и так хватало забот: помимо работы на ней был большой дом и большой сын, а с личной жизнью ей фатально не везло. Финна это расстраивало, но он не подавал виду, потому что тогда бы мама расстраивалась еще больше – теперь еще и за него, и – в этом был большой сыновний эгоизм, - он не хотел, чтобы внимание мамы доставалось кому-то, кроме него. Она была – и оставалась – слишком замечательной (если так правильно говорить – он никогда не был силен в правильных словах). Когда Финн был совсем маленьким, то думал жениться на ней, когда вырастет, - ведь тогда они оба будут взрослыми, и будет можно, потому что – он точно знал – лучше женщины он не встретит.

Не сказать, чтобы это мнение с возрастом у него изменилось: он по-прежнему считал ее лучшей из женщин. А те, что встречались ему за пока еще недолгую жизнь, вызывали больше трепет, чем восхищение. Точнее, восхищения они не вызвали. Всё остальное – да.

И вот однажды лучшая из женщин все-таки собралась замуж. Это вызвало у Финна что-то вроде паники – ему придется делить дом с чужим человеком, внимание мамы уйдет к другому, а он… он… а как же он? Мама говорила, что он уже взрослый мальчик, и должен понимать, и должен желать ей счастья, - ну в самом деле, - а он желал, но разве они не были счастливы прежде? С ним, из-за него – она была несчастна? Зачем ей нужно было другое счастье?

Теперь, по прошествии достаточного времени после свадьбы, он понял ее. Понял, что счастье можно делить и на двоих, и больше. То есть его можно делить и им можно делиться. Или наоборот: оно не делится, оно умножается. Если подбираются правильные люди, которые могут сделать тебя счастливее. Надо просто научиться замечать и ловить эти моменты.

Ничего не выйдет из затеи с новым браком мамы, думал он. Я буду несчастен и одинок. А жертвенность была не в его характере.

Ничего не выйдет из брака по принуждению, думал он. Всё будет меня раздражать, и в конце концов мы все переругаемся. Как в других семьях. Как в большинстве семей.

Но пока всё обходилось. Не сказать, чтобы совсем гладко. Мама продолжала воспитывать его, в основном отчитывая за мелкие провинности и нерасторопность, но мягче и реже, чем прежде; в процесс воспитания включился отчим, которого он про себя еще до брака научился называть отцом, потому что своего родного отца никогда не знал и видел только на фото, но его воспитание было в кои-то веки на пользу, тем более оно включало физическую нагрузку и в кои-то веки толковые познания в области автомеханики (то, что давали в школе по любым предметам, вызывало у него большие сомнения в том, что это как-то пригодится в жизни). Конечно, отчим его тоже отчитывал за то и за это, но выговоры от доминирующей в прайде особи мужского пола Финн воспринимал с уважением (про прайд и особь он наверняка где-то услышал – не сам же придумал).

Так что в целом можно было сказать, что мистер Финн Хадсон был счастлив.

Его собственный брак также имел плюсы и минусы. Минусами было присутствие лишнего человека на его территории, с чьими привычками надо было мириться, а свои – усмирять; а также то, что иногда Финн отлично понимал людей, а иногда не понимал вовсе – и тут вот одно с другим путалось постоянно. Плюсом было присутствие не лишнего человека на его территории, у которого хватало терпения обсуждать проблемы Финна, которые он сам считал очень серьезными, а родители – незначительными (будто они никогда не были в его возрасте); а также то, что при всём этом у него было достаточно личной свободы. Кроме того, с новым человеком в его жизнь пришел новый маленький мирок, в который было интересно и заглядывать и одновременно боязно, потому что по незнанию можно было что-нибудь сломать.

Но возникали такие ситуации, когда вторжение в этот мирок становилось необходимостью. Как сейчас. Ему потребовалось время на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, душевными силами и выучить наизусть надежное обоснование своих действий, прежде чем войти в одну из двух ванных комнат в их доме.

Это был их с мамой дом, а до этого – дом ее родителей, построенный с расчетом на большую семью, которая там сейчас и обитала, - но, по правде говоря, Финн никогда не понимал, зачем там нужно было две ванных комнаты, если горячей воды сполна хватало только на одну, и никто до сих пор не озаботился решением этой проблемы иначе как вручную, или же скоростью реакции. Зато он прекрасно понимал, почему мама предпочитала эту ванную, и здесь был даже ее личный навесной шкафчик, украшенный стеклянными бабочками – такими тонкими, что на них страшно было дышать. Когда над зеркалом включался свет, бабочки посверкивали крыльями, и если не смотреть прямо на них, то казалось, будто они вспархивают над шкафчиком.

Еще в этой ванной всегда интересно пахло: то чем-то вкусным, как в кондитерской (если туда заходила мама), то чем-то холодным, как… как в неизвестно где, но тоже очень интересно (если туда заходила не мама). И было много флаконов, баночек, коробочек и колбочек, как в химической лаборатории, и на некоторых не было этикеток на английском, так что Финн вполне верил в то, что где-то в вязких, жидких и мутных (и даже многослойных!) наполнителях были химикаты, а то и яд. Так что он никогда их не трогал, даже на всякий случай не нюхал. Ну, или очень редко. Не чаще раза в неделю.

Но сейчас он был вынужден идти на риск. Нужда заставляла, а время поджимало. Так что он глубоко вздохнул и открыл шкафчик – не тот, что с бабочками, а другой – белый с тонкими металлическими ребрами. Чтобы обнаружить там… обнаружить там полку с приклеенной серой бумажкой, на которой белой гелевой пастой было не особо разборчиво написано: «На случай Ф. или внез. смерти (внутрь не употр.)». На полке стояло несколько нераспакованных невзрачных коробочек и пара бутылок с фабричным скотчем на крышках. На бутылках были надписи иероглифами и, по счастью, этикетки на английском, но Финн не успел их прочитать, потому что:

- Мистер Хадсон! Извольте объяснить ваше присутствие в моей уборной.

Финн едва не подпрыгнул, а бутылка с иероглифами едва не выпала из его рук, и он поспешно поставил ее на полку – так поспешно, что оттуда посыпались прочие коробочки.

- Отлично, разрушитель, - сказали ему. – Что ты там забыл?

- Шампунь, - честно ответил Финн.

- На моих полках. Убедительно.

Почему-то всегда, когда ты говоришь правду, тебе не верят.

- Мой кончился, - пояснил Финн.

- До супермаркета никак не дойти?

- Надо сейчас.

- Трагедия. Особенно учитывая, куда ты обратился за решением этой проблемы.

- Но у тебя же есть. Я же не могу позаимствовать у мамы.

На это ему ответили вопросительным поднятием брови.

- Потому что он девчачий. Ну. Так пахнет.

Продолжайте, ответила поднятая бровь.

- А у твоего отца, знаешь ли, заимствовать нечего. Он, ну… лысый.

Бровь вернулась на место. И тот, кто ей так умело управлял, - Финнов неродной брат, доставшийся в нагрузку со вторым браком мамы, - освободил наконец выход из ванной и обошел Финна кругом, без удовольствия глядя на его голову.

- Ты же не думаешь, - сказал он, - что твоей косматой башне достанется непонятное-иностранное-слово от непонятное-иностранное-слово и непонятное-иностранное-слово.

- Не думаю, - ответил Финн. – Я даже не знаю, что это.

- Разумеется. Именно поэтому интуиция привела тебя прямо по адресу, хоть ты и устроил кавардак…

Финн недоуменно посмотрел на полку с попадавшими коробочками и на шампунь в своих руках. Да, этикетка на английском говорила о том, что это шампунь, а что говорили иероглифы, он не знал, так что поверил этикетке.

«На сл. Ф.».

- Что значит «на сл. Ф.»? – спросил он.

- На случай Финна, - ответили ему, наводя порядок на полках.

- А «внез. смерти»?

- Внезапной смерти, логично же. - Неродной брат сделал паузу, чтобы закрыть шкафчик, повернуться к Финну и пояснить: - В том смысле, что если я умру, и меня будут готовить к похоронам, мне будет уже все равно, как я выгляжу, но не настолько, чтобы пользоваться тем, что есть наличии у похоронного бюро.

Финна передернуло.

- Ты собираешься умереть? – спросил он, даже не задумавшись, что этого делать не стоило.

- Нет, - ответили ему. – Поэтому приписка «внутрь не употреблять». Но никто не застрахован.

- Хм. – Финн задумался, разглядывая бутылку, будто иероглифы от этого станут ему понятней. – Тогда это яд, что ли? Разве он не вреден для головы?

- Для твоей – ну что ты. Напротив: убьет микробов, которые день за днем поглощают твой мозг.

Неродной брат растянул губы в змеиной ухмылке и потрепал Финна по голове. Год назад Финн бы до полусмерти перепугался этого жеста и нарисовал в воображении все доступные этому самому воображению сцены гей-насилия – хотя в отношении того, кто меньше тебя на полголовы в высоту и на два плеча в ширину такие сцены представлялись довольно слабо, - но сейчас он даже не обратил никакого внимания на то, кто и как его касается, как если бы его потрепала мама, - настолько привычными и безвредными стали подобные жесты за их общую жизнь.

- Полотенце на полке в самом низу, - добавил неродной брат. – Цвета… ммм, серого. Ну… серого, да. На случай, если ты будешь и впредь пользоваться этой ванной, твое – серое. – Он испытывал неудобство от невозможности назвать этот цвет как-то иначе, как Финн не понял бы, каким-то шифровальным цветом, придуманным, чтобы такие плебеи, как он, не понимали разговоров образованных людей.

Финн задумался еще больше. Он рассчитывал втихую попользоваться чужим шампунем в своей ванной и втихую же вернуть его на место, пока отчим и его сын заняты общим делом, приносящим доход этой семье, но сын вернулся некстати раньше. И с каких-то неслыханных щедрот даже разрешает пользоваться своей (и маминой) аккуратной и вкусно пахнущей ванной комнатой.

- Ты точно не собрался умирать, Курт? – уточнил Финн с тревогой. Он редко называл сына своего отчима по имени – вот в таких случаях – потому что в этом было что-то слишком близкородственное, и это «что-то» изредка напрягало. В хорошем смысле.

- Не сейчас, Финн, - серьезно ответили ему. Или несерьезно, потому что по изменчивому лицу того, кого он редко называл Куртом, трудно было понять, какой смысл он вкладывает в свои сложные фразы.

- Тогда почему ты пускаешь меня _сюда_?

- Потому что. Всё, что принадлежит мне. Остается на моей территории. Эта вещь – моя, - пояснил Курт, указывая пальцем на шампунь, - и какими маленькими выглядели его руки рядом с большими руками Финна – вдвое меньше, наверное. – Она для тебя, но моя. Угу?

Финн кивнул, хотя смутно понимал, почему нельзя взять вещь, которая для него, туда, где его территория.

- А зачем? – спросил он.

- Скидка, - пояснили ему, понимая вопрос, прозвучавший всего на четверть. – Интернет-магазины – великое благо. Взяв бесполезную нагрузку, ты получишь вместе с ней полезную вещь дешевле, чем если бы брал только полезную.

Про микробы Курт, наверное, был прав, потому что один из них явно успел спуститься из мозга и тихонько укусить Финна за сердце.

- Так я бесполезная нагрузка, - сказал он с усмешкой, сглатывая крошечную обиду.

- Ты – полезная, - ответил Курт с улыбкой и похлопал его выше локтя. – Хотя на твой шкаф с, так сказать, одеждой, надо повесить огромный крест.

- Почему?

- Потому что там ад!

Финн рассмеялся и подтолкнул Курта к выходу из ванной, но тот на пороге обернулся и добавил:

- Напоминаю: то, что находится на моей территории, принадлежит мне. Так что не вздумай. И всю воду не пей.

Финн кивнул.

Курт кивнул ему в ответ и ушел, оставив во вкусно пахнущей ванной запах холодного одеколона с машинным маслом. Финн уже привык видеть его в джинсах и футболке, а не в дурацких нарядах, в которых он от случая к случаю являлся в школу, и иногда думал, что несколько фотографий на мобильник из серии «жертва моды вне амплуа» послужила бы хорошим компроматом на Курта, но он не знал, в каких целях использовать этот компромат. Тем более компромат в антураже автомастерской мог сработать в обратную сторону и добавить несправедливой популярности среди девочек, которая, если честно судить, должна была доставаться Финну, а не тому, кто не умел ей пользоваться в корыстных целях.

Но с этим тоже приходилось мириться в условиях их семьи. Как и с тем, что свадьбу их родителей Финн в своих мыслях принял как собственный брак – принял с неизбежностью и безнадежностью, потому что принять то, что чужой человек может вдруг стать ему братом, он не мог – братьями рождаются, а вот так – ну так отношения складываются только в одном случае. В этом тоже были плюсы и минусы. Плюсы были в том, что когда он достаточно созреет для того, чтобы создавать настоящую семью – с чудесной женщиной, похожей на его маму, которую он однажды встретит – он будет основательно подкован в жизни в браке и во всех ее трудностей (кроме одной, касающейся только женщин-и-мужчин). Минусы были в том, что он не собирался искать эту чудесную женщину в обозримом будущем. Его устраивало всё как есть. Хотя это был главный плюс. Пожалуй.


End file.
